Pretty Little 'A'
by jordan.byrne.140
Summary: A has done everything to them. Ruined lives, destroyed relationships, killed people. But out of everything the four girls, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria thought that they could all trust eachorther... But what happens when someone brakes their trust... And turns out to be A...?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my fist story on this so I will love comments and stuff! Hope you will like it. It is started after the episode where Spencer finds out Toby is A- =P.**

**Chapter One.**

Spencer's P.O.V

How could I have let this happen? How could I not know?

Why did this happen?

Why did she do this?

Will I ever trust her again?

Will I ever trust anyone again?

All these questions ran though my head the day everything went wrong, the day that she betrayed me, the day my best friend left me. Now I am noting, I have no one. I am lost inside.

Will I ever find my way back?

Find my way back into trust and love?

The day it started-

"Are u sure that A wanted us to meet here?" Emily asked stepping out of my car. I felt really nervous about this.

"Yeah A or Toby told us to meet here" I answered to Emily.

Emily and Hanna came to stand beside me. I glanced around me. Surrounding me was a huge forest.A really better be Toby, then we will be safe".

The air around us was cold and damp. I am praying that this is really Toby, not just A setting us up. I thought just came to my mind.

"Hey guys, where is Aria?" I asked.

"She said that she is over at Ezra's and is on her way" Hanna answered.

I felt worried. Where was she? I grew more and more nervous by the second.

"I am calling her" I said. I took out my phone and started to call Aria.

Where they hell could she be? Why would she go to Ezra's house now? Aria picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, Aria. Where are u?" I asked. She better hurry up.

"What do u mean, bitch?" Aria she with a snigger.

What the hell? What was going on with Aria? "Aria?"

"No, well yes but think again... really hard..."

What was Aria taking about?

"Who are you here meeting..?" Aria added.

No! There was no way! That is not right! This has to be A setting her up. I turned around and walked a few steps away from Hanna and Emily. I know it cant be true but I have to say it...

"A" I said quickly. I was waiting for the real A to start talking but that didn't happen.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Aria cheered.

A wave of dizziness came over.

"Where are you?!" I shouted but not too loud so the others wouldn't hear.

"I am right here!"

"When I get my hands on you, you bitch, you are dead!" I shouted looking around me.

"No Spence..."

Then something graded me from behind. A white cloth was over my mouth. I tried to struggle to get out.

"Like always, A got there first..." the voice behind me said.

My vision was getting blurry but I think the voice was the most important thing to me until she turned on me...

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction! Lots more to come! Sorry it was short, promise longer chapters now! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reading my first chapter! Sorry it took soooo long for this chapter my laptop was acting up! Like i said this chapter is going to be longer! So let's start-**

**Spencer's P.O.V**  
**Chapter two  
**"Wakey, wakey, Spency, Wency..." a voice said in a singing tone but with a harsh ring ton it.  
"Wh...what?" I mumble out. My head was killing me from whatever was on that cloth. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision is blurry. I have no ideal where I am.  
"Where...where am I?!" I demanded.  
" Oh you are in A's little safe house" the voice said but I know who it is.  
Something died inside of me... How could all this happen? WHY did all this happen?  
"Let me out!" I shouted. I am trying to keep calm but that is not going too well...  
"Now, why would I do that?" Arai said.  
My vision was back. I could see Aria, with her back turned, at a small table of objects that I could not see. I had a quick look around the room. There was pictures of me, Hanna, Emily and Aria everywhere like last time. It just feels so creepy... All this time you are being watched... and half of the time you thought that you were safe...  
Where was Hanna and Emily?! What did she do to them?!  
"Where is Hanna and Emily?!" I demanded.  
"They are fine for now...Toby has them" she said in a calm matter.  
Toby is here! He is my last hope...  
I look at Aria, studying her. She is wearing a black hoodie as like A. I am trying to figure out how to get through to her. I need to help her...  
So much anger and betrail filled me. "You sick,sick person!".  
I wanted to scream and shout. How could another person in my life betray me? What did I even do in the first place? The Jenna Thing? I though that everyone was past that!  
"Now, now don't jump to conclusions" Aria said snapping me back. "I didn't want to be on the team at first. I was forced".  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Aria turned away from the table. She stated to slowly walk closer to me. I was trying to untie the knots on the rope. _Gosh Aria is good at tieing knots! where did she learn that? A-boot camp?  
_"Why so many questions?" she asked. She stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes. She held the gaze for a moment. I could see the old, the REAL Aria in there. She just needs help to get out. Aria stepped away and turned her back to me while she said "Well if you must know. Someone one the A-Team knows a few secrets of mine. She/he used it against me" a tone of annoyance in her voice.  
There was a question on my mind to ask her. "Why?" I said choking back tears. "Why did you do this to us?". Out of all the people to be 'A', Aria was.  
Aria moved close to me and put her hands on the arm rests. "Because someone thought that you derived it" she whispered in my ear.  
Even though that Aria was twice as small as me, I felt as if she was very powerful over me. She batted her big hazel eyes. She was still up close to me when I said "We trusted you. We told our secrets and even helped YOU thought through A, only to find out this!" I said with disgust .  
Arai moved away with that comment. A little smirk ran across her face. With the A uniform and the hood up, Aria did look bad. A thought just came to my mind. "Why did you want me to join?" I said in a smaller voice than I wanted.  
Aria's face changed. She looked like that I had just told her a joke. "Please, I didn't want you!" she said with a chuckle.  
I felt confused. Then who wanted me to join? Toby? _Mona? _Aria must have seen my confused face because she continued." That was Toby. He thought that you would hate him less if you were on the A-team".  
Aria sounded like it was the most stupid thing ever. I didn't! Dose Toby really care. Dose he really still love me? I felt a small smile come across my face. I quickly took it away.  
" Mona went along with it so Toby could still be around u if it failed". Aria turned back to the small table again. I really wanted to see what was on it. "Now that I think of it..." Aria started and I, for some reason, didn't like where it was going. "I think Mona had a crush on Toby".  
I could tell that she was smiling. Well, I didn't find it funny at all. What was wrong with her? What happened to my little Aria. The one who thought that love was everything and stopped at noting to stay with Fitz. Now here she is, in front of me, messing that Mona liked Toby and thought that it was funny.  
"Shut up" I said in a calm voice.  
Aria didn't seem to care as she just continued giving out about Toby. "I thought it was stupid, the plan, but you know Toby" she stopped talking and turned to face Spencer again. Then she said " or do you?".  
I have had enough of this. I need to find out why Aria was A. I need to find out why she betrayal me.  
" Why are you A?! Why are you against us?!" I shouted .  
Aria had started to walk around the room, looking at the pictures. She stopped and lifted a picture on the wall up by the bottom. The picture was of my and her. Creepy that A took it but I could see something in her eyes when she saw it. It went as fast as it came, then she turned around with an 'OMG' face.  
"Sorry were you talking to Aria this hole time?! That's embarrassing..." then she turned back to walking around , looking at the photos.  
What was Aria talking about? Of course I was talking to her. There was no one else here...  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
Aria didn't turned to face me. She kept wondering around the room in her too big Black Hoodie.  
This is NOT my Aria. I WILL find her!  
Aria's answer scared me. I was confused.  
"Aria is no longer here. This is A" she said as if it was the most normalise thing ever.  
"What?!" was all I could say.  
"Awww... is little Spencer confused? Look" Aria turned back around to me. She slowly made her way over saying" Aria hasn't been 'Aria' in a while. Sometimes I was, like with Ezra, but I like being A"  
On that note I really thought that the Aria I knew was gone. I had a huge feeling of loss inside of me. I felt hollow inside. Something came to me. Maybe this is what was wrong with Aria. Maybe there was a tiny bit of hope left.  
"It was you" I started. "Not Mona. You were the one with the split personally. You made Mona pretend to have it so you could get us off your trail"  
Once I said it said I realised that WAS what was wrong her. I started to understand what Aria meant. By the look on her face I guessed right.  
"What trial?" Aria said a bit nervous. "You never had a trail"  
I gave her a cocky smile and said "Oh, I had a few ideals"  
I guessed that made Aria annoyed.  
"Look, call me whatever. I just think it is just like being me and being good at not being me. Now I am me!"  
I just couldn't take this anymore! No nice Spencer. I will get Aria back if's the last thing I do! "This is not you Aria!" I shouted. I still thought that a least a small bit of the old Aria was still in her.  
"I am NOT ARIA" yelled Aria back.  
I could tell that she was getting frustrated. I knew if her got upset bad things could happen.  
"You don't have to be like this!" I said on the verge of tears.  
Aria came up close to me again. This time I could c a small bit of the old Aria in her eyes. This time I didn't feel scared.  
"Listen here you bitch!" Aria started. She looked me in the eye. "You don't get to tell what to do anymore, ok?!"  
The word hurt but I tried not to let them get to me. There was something I wanted to ask her.  
"Why did you relive yourself to us now?" I asked.  
Arai looked fed up of me now. "Because of your stupid love Toby!" and she backed away.  
How could have Toby made her say that was A? Maybe I should really trust him more.  
"I am done talking to you but not _done_ with you". Aria took out her phone.  
I felt really worried now. What did she mean? What was she going to do to me?  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"If Toby wants out, he may prove it".  
I _needed _a way to get through to Aria. _Think Spencer think!  
_"This is not you Aria!". it was all I could think of right now.  
Aria put down her phone. I guess it worked.  
"Yes it is" she said with a 'duh' face.  
"I can help you..." I said reassuring.  
"No!" yelled Aria. She started to cry. "No one can help me! Aria is gone and she not coming back!" A tear ran down her check.  
It was working. I will help her.  
"Please Aria. You are in there. You are not gone!" I tried to stayed to calm. "Think Aria, I am Spencer your best friend and so is Hanna and Emily". I really wished that they were here right now. I hoped that will work.  
"Ha! They are going to die as well with you". I knew that Aria's heart was not in that.  
I needed to think of something to get her attention.  
Aria took back her phone.  
I got it!  
"And...you love Ezra".  
Aria quickly turned away. I could hear a soft whimper. Guessed that worked.  
Still facing away she said "Spencer?"  
I could hear the old Aria in her voice. Maybe it was not to late to save her.  
"Yes Aria?" I asked in a soft voice.  
Aria turned back around. There were tears running down her cheeks. I could tell that she didn't really knew what was really happening.  
"Help me..." pleaded Aria.  
With a small smile I said "It's ok...I will"  
A very small smile ran across her face. She takes her hood down, I could now see that she was Aria not A. She walked over and untied me.  
"Thanks Spence" she said. There was a sound of guilt in her voice. Once I was untied she said "Go".  
"No" I protested. "Not without you!". I just got her back I cant lose her again!  
"Go. Get help!" said Aria. "I will get Hanna and Emily".  
I left but I stopped at the doo. Aria looked at her with guilt. She dint say anything. She dint have to I knew my friend well enough to know that she was truly sorry.  
**  
Hi guys! Hope you liked it! More to come! Please review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So this is the next chapter! Hope you are all liking it so far. Sorry if sometimes it said 'Spencer said' cause I first wrote it 3rd person but changed it. Anyway hope you like it!**

**Chapter three  
Spencer's P.O.V**

**I **ran out towards my car. So many feeling were going through my head. I had to get help. But who? Who would help me with Aria? Who will help me?  
There was a sound of footsteps running though the forest. The night was cold and dark, perfect for a night like this. The only light was coming from a single street light just lighting up my car. The footsteps were getting closer...and closer...  
"Hello? Aria?" I called out. I looked around . I couldn't see the owner of the footsteps but couldn't until they said "No, its me".  
The figure came out of the woods. He was also dressed as A.  
"Toby?" I called out.  
He made his way up to me.  
"Get away from me!" I shouted at him.  
Toby seemed shocked. "Spencer, please, just listen to me". Toby gave me a puppy look.  
I felt like I should trust him but i didn't want to. I didn't want to let myself fall into that trap again.  
"What do you want Toby?"  
Toby stepped closer to me. His eyes were really blue from under the light. He look so trusting. I just wanted to melt into his eyes. I wanted him to give me a hug and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I have to not let myself give in.  
"For you to forgive me..." Toby asked in a sweet voice.  
I thought that he must be crazy. After everything he has done to me and the others, he thinks that i would forgive him!  
"Forgive you! How could you ask me that Toby?!"  
Toby took a step closer. He was almost next to me.  
"I just wanted to keep you safe!" Toby said pleading.  
"You are A!" I shouted.  
"So is Aria!" Toby shouted back.  
"I KNOW!" I shouted. "I know..."  
Then I felt a tear ran down my cheek. Both of the people she cared about the most are out to get me.  
The night was dead silent. Toby moved in closer. I lifted my hand to my face to wipe the tears from my face. Toby took my hand. His hand was warm and comforting.  
"Just let me get you out of here " said Toby.  
I looked up at Toby . I could see it in his eyes that he was being truthful.  
"What is going on Toby?" i asked with a small croak in my voice.  
Toby looked down. "I really don't know. She broke Aria" he said with a sad voice.  
"I got through to her" I said hoping that it would help.  
Still looking down Toby said "Not for long".  
I felt confused. I had got through to her. I helped her.  
"What do you mean?" i asked.  
Toby looked back up at me. There was hurt and sorrow in his eyes. I could that he felt sorry for everything that happened. I was mad at him. He should have told me! I could have helped fix this before it got this bad.  
"I got through to her once. Thought that if I could,I would bring her to you". Toby let off a sight. "Then she got me back..."  
I felt shocked that Aria would hurt Toby whatever she did. I still didn't get what he was trying to say.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"She may be Aria" Toby started. "But she is also A".  
As much as that hurt me, he was right. I couldn't fix Aria but I can try. Something came to her mind. If Aria would hurt Toby...  
"We have to find Hanna and Emily".  
Toby nodded.

**Sorry it was a really short chapter but the next chapter is from Hanna's P.O.V so that is why it is short! Thanks for reading it! Please review!**


End file.
